Dog People
by agendersubaru
Summary: Azusa really likes dogs. Shin is a dog. (Quick AzuShin oneshot just to see if I could...)


**(A/N: Yes I know I know this is totally shameless & pointless I'm SORRY, I just really wanted to try writing AzuShin...This fic takes place during Lunatic Parade! This is an Azusa x Shin fic so if you're not comfortable with that then don't read it!)**

* * *

Shin is, as most everybody knows, a very important person. And very important people such as Shin are not supposed to go on their own without bodyguards, because there are plenty of people who would like to assassinate very important people. Shin knows this better than anyone else, because he has had several attacks on his life in his many, many years of living. But he didn't mind that much, because he was very confident in his strength. Perhaps a little too confident.

He had been attending a parade in the demon world and he happened to have been caught off-guard by one of those people (or groups, in this case) that would like to assassinate a very important person such as Shin. He had found himself attacked on all sides without backup such as his signature pack of wolves to help him, and while he managed to make it away with his life, he did suffer a great deal of injuries. He had switched to his wolf form and sprinted off into the crowded parade, hoping to lose his attackers along the way.

He found himself in a nearly-empty store, huddled up in the corner and panting as he felt blood run down a wound on his side. His fur was sticking up at odd angles, one of his front legs was aching, and he was hearing a terrible ringing in his ears-

"Oh...Look at this cute dog."

Shin heard a soft-spoken and somewhat slow-paced voice from behind him, and before he knew it, he felt a hand gently pat his head. With his nerves already on edge, he spun around and growled menacingly at the person who dared to touch him.

He knew this person. It was a half-vampire from the Mukami family by the name of Azusa. Shin was not in the habit of remembering the names of half-vampires (or even full-vampires, really) but Azusa was someone who he had plenty of previous interactions with. This was because Azusa _really_ seemed to like him, for some reason that Shin failed to understand. Azusa would follow him around school, and talk about him while Shin was clearly within hearing range. Shin thought that Azusa was just asking to be beaten up, until Azusa _literally_ asked to be beaten up. Shin thought Azusa was weird, and too persistent.

Azusa didn't even take a step backwards when Shin (currently in the form of a huge wolf) bared his fangs at him. His face was blank as usual.

"Ah...I thought it was a toy dog, but it's real."

Shin, at this point, would rather do anything other than deal with people right now. Especially Azusa, who had always been clingy and annoying. He was just about to take off running again, despite the fact that he had hurt one of his legs, but Azusa knelt down by him and blocked his exit route.

"It's okay," he said, reaching his hands out to pet him again. "Are you lost?"

Not this, not right now. Shin lashed out at him and bit Azusa's left hand, gripping it tightly in his enormous teeth. If he applied any more pressure, he might have crushed it. He felt Azusa's dirty half-vampire blood seeping into his mouth, and felt the muscles in Azusa's hand tense up in pain.

And yet Azusa reached out with his right hand and scratched affectionately at Shin's neck. "It's okay," he said again, in a dazed yet happy voice. "You can bite me all you want. Until you feel better."

To be perfectly honest, that response only pissed Shin off more. Since he was in a cruel mood, he might've bit Azusa's hand off, but something was stopping him.

The scratching at his neck. It felt good. No, it felt _great_. In comparison to the rough treatment he had been getting earlier, this was heaven. He would have been lying if he said that he didn't want more of it. He loosened his grip on Azusa's left hand, and leaned into his right one.

A big smile appeared on Azusa's face, because he wasn't so used to getting positive reactions from animals. "That's right," he said in a light tone, now scratching up near Shin's ear. "You're being a good boy...Do you like that…?"

He did, moreso than he would like to admit. His tail had unconsciously started to wag. But he was suddenly aware of the taste in his mouth, and the fact that he had just badly wounded the person offering him all this attention. After hesitating briefly, he released Azusa's hand (which he had now rendered quite useless for some time) and licked it once or twice apologetically. As a proud founder, he normally never would have stooped so low as to apologize to a half-vampire, but...at this point, Azusa just thought he was a random dog, so the gesture probably wouldn't hurt…

He could see that Azusa was ridiculously happy with this situation, despite the fact that his hand was bleeding so much. _As he should be_ , Shin thought. What a simpleton. Azusa must really like dogs.

"Azusa, what are you doing?" The taller Mukami (Shin happened to remember that his name was Yuma) peeked around the corner and saw his little brother petting the dog. He gave him an odd look, and said rather loudly, "Isn't that Shin?"

To Shin's utter horror, Azusa responded happily, "Yes, it is."

Shin froze up, and immediately shapeshifted back to his human form. He was slumped against a shelf in the store, and he attempted to stand but couldn't because his left leg was injured. He pointed an accusing finger at Azusa. "You- You-!"

Azusa cocked his head at Shin. "Oh, what's wrong…?"

"You knew it was me?!"

"Of course I did. There are no other wolves that wear eyepatches...right?"

Shin felt his face burn red. Of course. That was obvious. But in Shin's defense, he hadn't been thinking much at the time for a number of reasons.

"You- I'll kill you," he growled.

"Eh? What did I do…?"

Yuma stepped over and loomed over Shin, who was still stuck on the ground. "You don't look like you can go killin' anyone anytime soon, buddy. You're all messed up."

Shin was suddenly hyperaware of all the wounds on his body, especially the bloody gash on his side and the awful soreness of his left leg. As much as it pained him to admit it, Yuma was right - he couldn't even stand. "Ugh…!"

"Shin-san, it's okay," Azusa spoke up, inching a bit closer. "I can...help-"

"As if! Don't you touch me again!"

Once again, Azusa paid absolutely no mind to Shin's threats, and continued coming closer. Shin was embarrassed and furious, and ready to kill this guy if he had to. When Azusa got close enough for Shin to count the faint scars on his face, Shin reached out and grabbed hold on Azusa's neck, choking him.

Yuma raised his voice to a shout. "Hey! You piece of…!"

Azusa coughed weakly, pulling weakly at Shin's hand. Shin gritted his teeth, watching Azusa's eyes glaze over. Azusa reached out unsteadily for Shin.

Though his hand was shaking, Azusa ran his fingers gently over the side of Shin's neck. As if he were petting a dog.

Azusa's hand was cool and lightly tickled Shin's skin. Shin watched him with wide eyes, utterly shocked that he was still being so gentle with him despite the fact that Shin was choking him. Gradually, he loosened his grip on Azusa's windpipe. Azusa inhaled sharply, and the hand stroking Shin's neck steadied itself.

"You said you could help?" Shin asked quietly, still glaring at Azusa.

Azusa nodded slowly, still taking deep breaths. "I carry...a first-aid kit, and I'm rather good at it, so…"

"Then get it over with quickly so I can leave."

"Ah...Yes." Azusa's hands went into his pockets so he could retrieve his emergency bandages, which he apparently kept on him at all times. In the meantime, Shin redirected his threatening expression at Yuma, who was rolling up his sleeves as if he were getting ready to punch Shin in the face.

"And get your brother out of here."

"Like hell I'm leaving after you pulled something like that!" Yuma snapped back.

Azusa turned around, still fishing stuff out of his pockets. "Yuma, can you...leave us alone?"

"But Azusa-"

"Shin-san is the type of dog...that gets nervous around strangers, so…"

"I am not a dog," Shin hissed. "I am a proud wolf, and more importantly I'm a _Founder_. Calling me a dog is so cheeky of you, you're lucky I've decided not to kill you!"

Azusa was smiling. "Yes, I'm...lucky."

Yuma grudgingly left Azusa to do his work, and Shin relaxed a little. Azusa got on his knees next to Shin, and brushed Shin's bangs with his fingers a few times (again, as if he were petting a dog) before getting to work on the wound on Shin's side. He had to work pretty slowly, since his left hand was pretty much useless till it healed.

"...Why are you like this?" Shin asked brusquely.

"Like...how?"

"Like...nice to me," Shin grumbled.

"I don't understand…"

"Why are you so nice to me?" Shin demanded, making it crystal clear this time.

"Oh...Because I like you."

" _Me_?"

"Mmhm. Does this guaze feel okay?"

"Don't change the subject! What do you mean, you like me?"

Azusa lifted his eyes to look at Shin's face. "...I don't think I could list all the reasons why." Shin felt his face heat up. "But, I like...looking at you, and touching you...and talking to you-"

"Okay, okay, shut up," Shin cut him off. He couldn't take much more of that. Azusa nodded slowly, and went back to wrapping him up.

While Azusa finished up Shin's side and got to work on his leg next, he mumbled to himself. "When a dog licks you, it's kind of like a kiss, right…?"

Shin covered his face with his hand. "I said stop talking."

"Okay...But I am really happy…"

"Azusa!"

Azusa laughed to himself breathily. "I'm all done."

"About time," Shin muttered. "Help me up."

Azusa did as he was told. When Shin was able to stand firmly on his own, Azusa smiled up at him. He reached up and patted Shin on the head.

"I hope...I can see your wolf form again soon. I'll scratch you all you want..." Azusa pointed to the side of his own neck. "...in all the places where you like it."

Shin grimaced. "You like dogs too much, you're gonna get yourself hurt one of these days."

Azusa smiled back at him. "If it's Shin-san, I don't really mind."

"...Weirdo."


End file.
